Television viewing is part of daily life for many people. Television service providers are typically limited to delivering video content to subscribers that has been made available for public distribution by a television network, a movie studio, or entertainment company. As a result, television viewers are often limited in their opportunities to share personal video content with friends and family via a television service provider network. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of delivering personal video content.